The relative location of a nacelle nozzle to a wing can adversely affect the wing's pressure gradients and thus the drag of the wing as a result of the interaction of exhaust gases and ambient air adjacent the nozzle. For example, locating a nozzle relatively close to the most adverse pressure gradient on a wing can easily lead to an increase in the wing's adverse pressure gradient to the point at which the drag of the wing is not desirable. In addition, the close proximity of an engine nacelle to the wing undersurface can also lead to the formation of early shock waves generated from the high flow velocities between the wing undersurface and the nacelle and/or between the wind undersurface and the exhaust plume.
To mitigate a nacelle's influence on a wing's pressure field, a common method includes positioning nacelles farther away (e.g., forward and/or vertically) from the wing. Although this method has been successful for its intended purpose, these methods typically require additional structure (e.g., struts, etc.) and weight for supporting the nacelles at the more distant positions from the wing. In addition, positioning the nacelles farther away from the wing also increases the wetted area of, and thus the skin friction drag of, the nacelles and the mounting structure.